Kept Promises
by rogers.forbidden.love.child
Summary: She swallowed the lump that was in her throat and choked out the words; “I’d like to try to be...” She paused for a moment, having to will herself to continue. “Glinda the Good!” Musicalverse, Elphaba/Galinda unrequited


She looked down at all the people below her and felt her stomach lurch at the words they bellowed out in chorus.

She swallowed the lump that was in her throat and choked out the words; "I'd like to try to be..." She paused for a moment, having to will herself to continue. "Glinda the Good!" she finally managed to exclaim.

They started to cry out again and tears started to form in her eyes. When they threatened to fall she clutched The Grimmerie to her chest tighter. After all it was one of the precious few items she had left to remember Elphaba by.

She looked down at them all singing about the 'good news', and she wanted so bad to scream out at them all, scream at them and try to make them all see... But she couldn't. And she wouldn't. She would never break the final promise she had made to the only woman that she had ever loved...

* * *

"I only wish..." the green witch started.

"What?"

"That Galinda could know that we're alive..." she said, refusing to use the blonde witch's new name.

"She can't know," Fiyero said.

After that, Elphaba heard no more what he said. She saw his lips move, but heard nothing that came from them.

Despair flooded her at his words. She felt her heart break into a thousand tiny shards as she stumbled back a step. She looked around, desperate for something, anything, to remind her one last time of the woman that had been her closest friend...

* * *

She imagined in her mind that she was screaming at them, telling them that they were all wrong, preaching to them what a wonderful woman she was. It was so unfair, she had just been ostracised just because of the green colour of her skin.

Galinda kicked herself for every decision she had made which had taken her away from her. When she had gotten mad about the whole Fiyero thing, she wasn't mad at Elphaba, she was mad at herself. She didn't want to lose her to Fiyero, not without telling her those three words that were burning inside her...

She had plenty of chances to say them... She had finally worked up the courage to tell her and then those stupid witch hunters had arrived and stolen her from her, forever...

She wanted so badly just to scream, not to scream words but just to scream, to let all the angst and sorrow and anger she had inside out in one terrible gut wrenching scream that would twist and twirl the air until it was as knotted up as her insides.

"Who can say," Galinda felt the words flow from her in a whisper as she suppressed herself. "If I've been changed for the better, but..."

* * *

Elphaba looked out of the window to see... Her... In all her glorious white splendour.

A smile spread across her lips as she saw her dearest friend floating there, the light shining out in the darkness of the night.

She was too far away to hear the words coming from her obviously, but somehow she knew, she just knew... And she echoed them...

"Because I knew you..."

* * *

"No-one mourns the wicked..."

That did it for Galinda. The tears she had been holding back fell from her eyes, landing on the leather binding of The Grimmerie and staining it. She fought with herself internally. She had to do this, had to keep this secret. She was good at keeping secrets... She had never told Elphaba her biggest secret...

"Because I knew you..."

* * *

A gust of wind blew in through the window and it helped to carry the sweetest melody to Elphaba's ears.

That was when it truly hit her, she realised it would be the final time she would ever hear that voice and, suddenly it all clicked...

She loved her...

Tears gathered in her eyes.

"I have been changed..."

A single tear slid down her cheek as she let the words slip from her mouth.

* * *

Beneath her they started to sing out again, and their words felt like a thousand little needles piercing her heart.

"No-one mourns the wicked!"

* * *

Wiping her tear away, Elphaba turned and didn't look back.

* * *

"Wicked!"

Galinda let her tears fall. She didn't have the luxury of turning away.

"Wicked!"

She lifted her head, this was her life now. She had chosen this path; however misguided her choice was she now had to stick with it.

She looked down at everyone, a plastic smile plastered on her face. She looked at all their wide eyes looking up at her for guidance, and felt a part of her die inside.

She looked at them all and sucked it up, her mind envisioning all the days in all the years she would have to do this, and she died a little more.

Still she stood tall...

She had a promise to keep...

And finally she let her lips move, forming the words she had waited so long to say.

"I love you," she muttered, the wind carrying the words away before they got a chance to reach the ears below.

**This is my first Wicked fic... Sucks a bit don't it? Or does it?**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**R.F.L.C**

**X**


End file.
